Emerging Ambitions
by Eternity Crystal
Summary: A lonely woman comes to visit her hometown, and runs across her old love who had rejected her. As it turns out, feelings arise, old and new, in this little Fruits Basket one shot. Kazuma x OC


**(A/N: I've written this a while ago, I was bored, and I had no idea of what to write. Besides, there aren't that many stories with Kazuma in it much less about Kazuma, so I decided to give it a try. I know you must be thinking about why I'm not working on my other story, well...I'm having issues with that one. Anyway, I'm not very good a one-shots, so I hope you appreciate my ameture attempts at one. So, I hope you enjoy the Kazuma story.)**

Emerging Ambitions

Strolling through town was a woman with long black hair reaching well past her thighs, but by no means did it drag across the ground. Heavens no, it wasn't that long. Still, that did not stop her from turning her head in every which direction, taking in the sights around her. Nothing has changed, but that didn't mean the woman could look. It had been about ten years since she had visited this area, so long ago since she had lived here. Reminiscing was pushed aside when something caught the onyx haired woman.

Walking neutrally down the opposing sidewalk was a man, a man around the woman's age. He was fairly tall and had _short_brown hair. The blank expression on his face was set as his gaze was set ahead of him. His stature, posture, his dark colored kimono, it tall tied back to a boy the woman once knew. The boy's name was Sohma Kazuma.

Sukonamaru Tsuhari had gone to school with Sohma Kazuma way back to the grade of kindergarten. Kazuma had always been friendly and had attracted a lot of people to him, including Tsuhari. However, Tsuhari had always been hiding in the shadows, so she never really had a conversation with the boy. From a distance, Tsuhari had always watched him, and developed a little crush on him such as little children do. However, it was much later when Tsuhari confessed.

Kazuma and Tsuhari were in high school. Tsuhari had broken out of her shell little by little that year so that she could get close to Sohma Kazuma. Although he wasn't the most popular boy in school, he was still most certainly popular among the girls. Tsuhari had cornered the brunette outside school towards the back of the building. She didn't want to be humiliated in front of others if she was rejected. What a brilliant idea that was.

She was rejected. Politely, of course, but Tsuhari was still rejected. With slight tears creeping from underneath her closed eyelids, Tsuhari thanked Kazuma for respecting her feelings. Then she ran away, but that was only natural for Tsuhari's timid nature. After that, though, the two still remained friends.

When high school ended, however, they lost all contact with each other. Tsuhari moved away and heard only tidbits of Kazuma with her friends that still talked with Kazuma. So, here she was now, back in town, in a long navy blue coat ending at her ankle when not blowing in the winter wind behind her. Tsuhari's high heeled shoes clunked against the ground and barely visible huffs of frozen breath were released at a constant rate as Tsuhari continued to stride down the cement, still staring at the man she had once known.

Debating with herself, Tsuhari bit her lip. Should she talk to Kazuma? Was that even Kazuma? Could she even gather up the courage? Tsuhari let out a shaky breath. Reminding herself to breathe, Tsuhari was completely unaware at the pair of brown orbs staring intently at her.

"Sukonamaru-san?" a gentle voice called out with curiosity. Tsuhari stopped walking, blinked, computed the words, and turned to look at the man on the other side of the street staring at her.

Oh great, Tsuhari's heart began to race and she could feel the heat rise through her body. No, no, no. It had been so long since she had felt this way, and she had planned on not feeling it again. At least, not when _he_was around. Maybe someday with someone else, but not Kazuma. Anyone but Kazuma. It's not like she didn't like feeling this way, but…it reminded her too much of high school. High school, the era where she was rejected by the only one whom she had ever cared about in such a way. Now he was back, along with the blood-rushing, adrenaline-pumping excitement Tsuhari thought she had left behind.

"S-Sohma-kun?" Tsuhari stuttered, having to say something in response. Courtesy was one of the few things to bring Tsuhari out of a shocked stupor. A smile fluttered onto her pale pink lips.

Kazuma smiled, eyes closed, back in greeting. Also, was it just her, or did Tsuhari see relief and relaxation ripple across Kazuma's demeanor. Just like one would do around a friend. Tsuhari felt her heart skip a beat at that thought and seeing Kazuma cross the street to meet her. Oh boy, this was going to end disaster; Tsuhari knew it, at least for her.

"It's been so long!" Kazuma stated as he approached her.

"Uh-huh," Tsuhari replied nervously, bobbing her head in agreement. She felt like a moron standing there slightly dumbstruck. Kazuma smiled yet again at her. Tsuhari's breath caught in her throat and stared at the man slightly taller than her; tall enough for her to crank her neck back so she could look at him. Kazuma was so tall, so young still.

"How have you been, Sukonamaru-san?" Kazuma asked conversationally. Tsuhari lowered her head with her blush spreading secretly beneath her shadowing bangs. She really did feel like a school girl again. Why? Why was this happening to her? Why now? Why _him_?

"Um, uh, good," Tsuhari tripped over her words to finally mumble an answer. Kazuma smiled again.

"That's good to hear," Kazuma replied politely and caring. Tsuhari strung together some more courage, and looked back up at the brunette man.

"So, um, how have you been, Sohma-kun?" Tsuhari asked enthusiastically. Kazuma laughed, but there was something behind it, something slightly saddening in it.

Tsuhari's eyebrows knitted together in concern and she took a step towards him, taking a good look at his eyes, for eyes expressed the most emotion out of everything. She reached out a hand to carefully caress his cheek. It took Kazuma a moment to realize what Tsuhari was doing, and he smiled apologetically down at the girl. Tsuhari slowly removed her hand though her concerned expression never left her fair face.

"I've been well," Kazuma replied, smiling falsely at her. Tsuhari knew better than to fall for that.

"It doesn't look like it. What's wrong, Sohma-kun?" Tsuhari asked. Kazuma opened his eyes sadly and looked down at the firm woman. He let out a sigh.

"Nothing, it's just…family matters," Kazuma replied vaguely. Tsuhari shook her head a little, letting out a frustrated breath.

"You have many of those, don't you, Kazuma?" Tsuhari asked, unaware that she had slipped into informalities. It took a few more seconds before Tsuhari realized it. When she did, she apologized profusely to Kazuma. Kazuma chuckled.

"It's all right, it's all right, Tsuhari-chan," he assured. Tsuhari finally calmed down. Tsuhari reminded Kazuma of Honda Tohru, the girl he could so obviously tell his foster son, Sohma Kyo, was in love with. Tsuhari was only a much older and a great deal less naïve than Honda Tohru was. Still, both girls were sweet and caring, and super polite.

Tsuhari finally calmed down and smiled. Same old Tsuhari and that thought made Kazuma smile. That also simultaneously made Tsuhari swoon inwardly. Now Kazuma was looking for something to talk about, desperately searching for an entertaining subject that he and Tsuhari could commune about, and so he cast his eyes about frantically.

"So," Tsuhari started, bringing Kazuma's attention back onto her. "It's good to have seen you again…Kazuma-kun."

On the woman's face was a smile that screamed finality. That made Kazuma's heart jump, rush in nervous fear. When Tsuhari started to turn her back to him, Kazuma felt dreaded anticipation pulse through him. He had to at least tell her. Kazuma reached out a halting hand to Tsuhari's shoulder. This caused her to pause and turn to look at him with curious eyes.

"I was wondering, are you visiting or have you moved back here?" he asked, the question slightly rushed. Tsuhari looked confused and slightly startled by the question, but then she paused to understand what Kazuma was asking.

"I'm visiting," Tsuhari replied hesitantly.

"How long?" Kazuma pressed. Tsuhari was perplexed. Why was Kazuma asking such questions? Ah! So they could meet again, probably. That wouldn't be possible though.

"Only a day. Just today, so I must be going, Kazuma-kun. I really must, and I'm sorry I didn't get to chat much with you. I'm sorry," Tsuhari replied with a slight bow and started to leave again.

"I see, but I want to say one thing before you go," Kazuma said as Tsuhari looked down at her watch. Her brown eyes grew wide in horrified shock.

"I'm very sorry, Kazuma-kun! I'm going to be late. Goodbye!" Tsuhari called as she set off running towards the horizon. Kazuma stood there watching her retreat out of sight, unable to get another word out.

"I love you, and I always will," he whispered, the chilled breeze whipping past him, lifting loose fabric and swirling his hair around into a tangled mess.

The End


End file.
